


Misinterpretation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim truly believed he got Spock back, that he felt that connection again. How could he have been so far off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation

 

I was blind, thinking that this was the Spock I knew.  
  
But, he was a stranger to me. I actually believed he came back because of me.   
  
That he felt alone as I did. That it had been a mistake for him to go to Gol.   
  
There was a moment, where I felt so connected to him, that this distance between us, had never happened.  
  
But, I read him wrong, misinterpreted his words.   
  
What I fool I was to think we could recapture the past.   
  
What a fool...


End file.
